Bukan Cinta?
by Zou Raa
Summary: Selama lima tahun hubungan 'bukan cinta' antara mereka terjalin. Bebas dan tanpa batas norma. Simbiosis Mutualisme. Sampai akhirnya hubungan 'bukan cinta' itu pun berakhir di atas ranjang.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning : AU. OoC. No Plot No Conflict. M-rated (just language)**

**Cast: **

**Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia**

**.**

**Bukan Cinta? **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mereka bersahabat sudah cukup lama. Selama lima tahun hubungan terjalin begitu dekat. Bebas dan tanpa batas norma. Kurosaki Ichigo membutuhkan Kuchiki Rukia hanya untuk melampiaskan hasrat. Sementara Kuchiki Rukia memberikan apa yang diinginkan Kurosaki Ichigo hanya agar bisa hidup makmur. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia juga tak tertarik dengan jalinan kasih cengeng yang mengikat, apalagi status pernikahan. Hampir tak ada rahasia antara keduanya.

Cermin berbentuk persegi panjang tengah memantulkan wajah kecil Rukia yang bersih. Dia baru saja selesai mandi setelah seharian bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil kosmetik. Iris matanya ungu memikat, lurik-lurik tipis di sekitar bibirnya menyimpan banyak rasa manis, hidungnya kecil begitu pas untuk ukuran tulang pipihnya yang tirus. Dia cantik. Keindahan klasik yang bisa dimiliki oleh perempuan manapun saat dia selesai tersiram air dan saat seorang perempuan tenggelam dalam kecemburuannya.

Oke, Rukia memang sedang cemburu.

Di tangan wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu ada sebuah dompet kulit berwarna cokelat tua. Dompet Ichigo yang tertinggal sejak kemarin mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Sebetulnya dia tidak perlu cemburu, karena hubungan mereka hanya persahabatan tanpa saling memiliki. Ia cukup waras untuk tidak menjadi kekasih dari seorang pria pengangguran yang mendapatkan uang dengan cara mencuri. Tindakan kriminal, melanggar hukum dan cepat atau lambat akan masuk penjara.

Namun kewarasannya tertelan. Rukia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang ia temukan di dalam dompet Ichigo. Dia kesal!

Suite apartement yang ia tempati setahun terakhir ini juga pemberian lelaki itu. Ia menghela nafas, meratapi gajinya terlalu kecil untuk bisa mendapatkan sepetak ruang mewah kelas eklusif. Rukia mengakui kalau ia menilai pria lewat materi, tetapi boleh dijamin, ia wanita paling setia pada lelaki yang rela menghidupinya sekalipun mereka berhubungan tanpa ikatan pasti.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menuggumu bercermin, hn?"

Ichigo berdiri di muka pintu kamar, lengannya menyilang di dadanya yang telanjang. Tatapannya penuh intimidatif. Sedikit memerah karena kelelahan. Lelaki yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam tersebut baru saja menyudahi aktifitasnya dengan berkeliaran di jaringan internet. Wajahnya semuringah karena ia baru saja membobol sistem keamanan dari sebuah bank internasional.

Menjadi hacker membuat hidupnya kaya tanpa terlihat. Ia berlagak bak Robbin Hood masa kini.

"Jangan bekerja di sini, Ichigo! Polisi bisa melacak tempat ini," desis Rukia.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening. Tidak suka dengan keketusan gadis itu.

"Kau aman, Rukia. Dan—aku kemari bukan untuk berdebat denganmu."

Rukia berdecak sembari meletakkan sisirnya dengan kasar. Ia berdiri menampilkan lingeria kebiruan yang menggantung hingga di atas lutut mulusnya.

"Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Besok malam saja kau kemari lagi," tolaknya seraya menyisir helaian mahkota hitamnya dengan jemari mungil yang mampu mencengkram kuat pundak Ichigo saat mereka berhubungan.

"Aku juga lelah dan aku ingin tidur denganmu. Malam. Ini."

Ichigo bersikeras, dengan langkah lambat-lambat ia berusaha memenjarakan Rukia dalam jarak pandangnya yang berkabut karena gairah.

"Oke. Silakan tidur di sebelahku dengan nyenyak, Tuan."

"Kau tahu itu bukan maksudku, Kuchiki Rukia."

Mereka beradu pandang. Saling melawan dan mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing. Rahang Ichigo menegang, sementara alisnya nyaris bertautan persis elang kelaparan. Dia sangat ingin menerjang gadis itu, menenggelamkan miliknya sedalam yang ia bisa, menggantikan si biru lingeria dengan tubuh polos perawannya. Tapi ia bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Ichigo menggeram frustasi, tidak biasanya Rukia menolaknya seperti ini.

"Ichigo, pergilah."

Sebetulnya Rukia bisa mencari alasan kalau ia sedang tidak bisa karena tamu bulanan. Tapi membohongi Ichigo tidak ada gunanya, pria itu bisa melucuti pakaiannya dengan beringas untuk memembuktikannya sendiri.

"Kita melakukannya cuma dua kali seminggu. Aku sangat menunggu malam ini."

Sekali lagi Ichigo berusaha mengubah penolakan Rukia. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeras dan ingin meledak, termasuk bagian dimana ia sangat ingin disentuh.

"Tidak mau. Tidak bisa. Tidak akan."

"Rukia!"

Rukia memutar bola matanya, bosan. Mereka mulai bersikap kekanak-kanakan sekarang. Sambil berbalik dari hadapan Ichigo, ia mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. "Cari saja kekasihmu yang ada di dompet ini," bisiknya sedikit menggeram. Mencoba menantang. Lalu melempar dompet Ichigo ke pemiliknya.

"Oh, astaga," ada seringai geli dalam keterkejutan Ichigo. Ia menyadari sesuatu, "Apa kau cemburu pada uang-uangku?"

Sambil menyambar bantal terdekat, Rukia melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo yang masih terkekeh. "Bukan itu, bocah bodoh!" semburnya tak sabar.

Aha!

"Foto inikah yang membuatmu menolakku malam ini?" sekejap kemarahan Rukia mereda, ia berubah jadi liliput termanis dengan pipi bersemu. Tubuh mungilnya kian mengecil ketika Ichigo mendekatinya sembari terkikik, "Oho pantas kau jadi aneh."

Selembar foto berukuran empat kali enam sentimeter. Potret seorang gadis belia berusia belasan tahun tersimpan baik di dalam dompet tersebut. Gadis manis bermata lebar dengan rambut persegi berwarna cokelat muda menjadi pusat perhatian perdebatan malam itu.

"Sebagai sahabat ka-kau seharusnya cerita kalau kau sudah punya kekasih," sungut Rukia, ia menggigit bibir karena gugup juga malu.

Ketika jarak keduanya sudah sangat dekat, Ichigo meraih punggung Rukia lalu mendorongnya hingga dada gadis itu berbentur dengan otot perutnya. Mengurung Rukia dalam lingkaran lengannya yang kokoh.

"Itu—foto adikku. Dia sudah meninggal."

Ha! Rukia spontan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Matanya melotot namun penuh simpati, ia meringis berharap Ichigo mau memaafkan.

"Sekarang berhentilah menolakku, sayang. Kau tahu, kan, aku sudah menahan diri sejak tadi," Ichigo berbisik. Lelaki berambut jingga itu mengerang ketika tanpa takut ia membenamkan giginya ke perpotongan leher Rukia yang menggiurkan.

Meski bukan sepasang kekasih, mereka bisa saling mencemburui. Itu hanya kilasan sesaat ketika mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta dianggap sebagai kalimat cengeng yang menggelikan.

Penolakan lenyap kala Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia untuk menikmati malam. Ya Tuhan, ranjang itu pun menyeringai kesenangan karena berat tubuh kedua pemandu hasrat itu bergoyang dengan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Erangan lalu geraman. Kecupan lembut berganti jilatan kasar. Basah juga liat, dan keringat bereaksi pada setiap senti pori-pori kulit mereka.

Hubungan aneh yang paling indah.

.

"Ichigo," Rukia mendelik mendapati telapak tangan Ichigo masih merangkum dadanya dari belakang. Mereka berbaring bersama setelah percintaan liar usai, "Aku ingin kau mengajariku caranya membobol sistem keamanan bank. Mendapatkan uang puluhan juta tanpa perlu membanting tulang, pasti sangat seru."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengajari kekasihku berbuat kriminal. Cukup aku saja."

Kekasih? Oh!

"Ke-ka-sih?"

"Ya… Jadilah kekasihku, Rukia. Aku ingin menggiringmu ke altar pernikahan suatu hari nanti."

Ichigo menarik lebih dekat tubuh Rukia. Memaksa punggung wanita mungil itu untuk bersandar di tubuhnya. Hanya selembar selimut sutra menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Dan dengan seringai jenaka—yang tak terlihat Ichigo—Rukia menjawab.

"Tidak ada pernikahan," tantangnya seraya berbalik menghadap Ichigo. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, "Kecuali kau—mau mengajariku. Menjadi. Hacker. Titik!"

Geraman frustasi kembali meluncur dari Ichigo. Kali ini jauh lebih melegakan.

Perlu sedikit keterusterangan untuk membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sangat menarik. Benar, kan?

**.**

**The End**

**~.~**

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi aneh ini:) **_

_**Silakan diartikan sendiri hubungan mereka. Cinta atau bukan?**_

_**Oke, ini cuma request dari Seseorang. Saya pun berharap mendapatkan fic darinya :P **_

_**Untuk minna-san yang menunggu **__**With or Without You**__**, tunggu saya di malam jum'at yaaa… ihihih. Mudah-mudah'an masih ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya.**_


End file.
